


A Betrayal of Trust

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [2]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Crossover, Gen, Kidnapping, Violence, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine after a rough week at school decides to pay a surprise visit his father whom he hasn’t seen since he got back from the disastrous trip to Afghanistan.  To bad his timing sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also sub titled:
> 
> The One Where The Stark Men Realize That Not All “Friends Of The Family” Are Actually Their Friends. 
> 
> There are also vague spoilers for Iron Man 1 in this so proceed with caution if you have not seen it.
> 
> As Always they are not mine, just borrowing them.

*** 

Part 1

Blaine sighed tiredly and leaned his head against the window of the car that was driving him to his father’s Malibu beach house. It had been a long week at Dalton with multiple midterms to write and a Warbler’s practice nearly every night as they prepared for sectionals. After a particularly rough midterm Blaine made the spontaneous decision to leave Ohio for the weekend and go see his father for the first time since he had come back from Afghanistan. 

He just hoped that his father was actually home this weekend since Blaine had organized the trip on his own hoping to surprise him.

As the car pulled to a stop in front of his father’s house Blaine grabbed his bags and thanked the driver before hopping out of the car and running to the front door excited to see his father.

Normally he could always expect to hear either muffled sounds coming from his dad’s workshop or his father and Pepper arguing over whatever the latest dumb thing his father had done. So when he entered the house to complete silence Blaine frowned at the lack of noise. 

“Dad?” Blaine called out shutting the door behind him. “I came for the weekend. I wanted surprise you! Dad?”

Blaine put his satchel and bag down by the door and frowned further at the continuing silence in the house wondering for the first time if perhaps he should have planned his visit ahead of time with Pepper. 

“Dad?” Blaine yelled again taking off his Dalton Blazer and laying it over his bags. “Must still be at the office or something,” he said to himself.

Thinking of getting a snack and sitting down to wait for his father’s return Blaine loosened his Dalton tie and stepped around the corner into the main living area stopping dead at the sight in front of him.

He could see his father sitting extremely still on the couch, a hole in his chest where the arc reactor should be. Tony Stark was obviously unable to move although Blaine couldn’t see anything that appeared to be stopping him from doing so. He could see his father’s his eyes were staring straight ahead to where Blaine stood stock still, his brain having difficulties processing just what was happening. 

Blaine watched as shock and then… was that fear? Pass through his father’s eyes before his feet came unglued and he ran to his father’s aid. 

“Oh my god Dad what happened? Where is the reactor?” Blaine started frantically searching the cushions and area around where his father was sitting almost expecting to find it laying nearby.

“Blaine what a nice unexpected surprise!” a voice said from behind him making the curly haired boy jump.

“Mr. Stane! I mean Obie.” Blaine said relief flooding through him at the appearance of his father’s long time business partner who had been very helpful and supportive of Blaine during the summer when his father had been missing. “Obie, you have to help me something has happened to my dad! He can’t seem to move…”

“He has just been temporarily paralyzed.” The older man said as he watched Blaine restart his frantic search.

“…And the arc reactor is missing! You have to help me find it and put it back!”

“Now why would I want to do that?” Obadiah said looking straight into Tony Stark’s eyes.

“Because he will die without it! I don’t understand… Who would attack him and take the arc reactor from his chest?!” Blaine said throwing the pillows off the couch as he continued to search oblivious to the fact the businessman behind him wasn’t helping him at all.

“I know who did it.” Obadiah said calmly.

“You do?” Blaine said hopefully standing up straight and looking properly at the older man for the first time. The evil smirk on his face caused the smaller boy to take an instinctive step backwards.

“Of course I do you foolish child.” Obadiah said walking slowly towards the youth. “I took it.”

“You? B…b... But you’re friends… business partners…” Blaine said continuing to back away. “Why would you take it? You’re his friend!”

“Well let us just say that your father hasn’t been the best friend out there and he refused to share nicely.” 

“I don’t understand…” Blaine said glancing at his father and seeing the sheer terror in his eyes as he could only watch what was going on in front of him.

“I tried having your father killed when he went to Afghanistan but the lousy rebels I hired couldn’t follow through and let him escape. Then… he came home with the reactor in his chest and I realized that perhaps his return was for the best. However he wouldn’t let me in on what he was working on… always so stubborn… so naturally I had to come up with an alternate plan.”

“What happened this summer? That was you?” Blaine said shocked.

“Yes Blaine. Do try to keep up here.” Obadiah said taking another step forward. “I’ve been trying to take over your grandfather’s company for a while now but with your dad alive it has been next to impossible. But now with your father soon to be out of the way and a little help from you, the heir that will inherit the company it should be easy to get control.”

“Help from me? What makes you think I am going to help you with anything after what you have done.” Blaine said indignantly. 

“You really have no idea the affect you have on people do you? All of your father’s charm with none of the self importance.” Obadiah smiled indulgently at him. “I really didn’t want to involve you in this Blaine. Really it is just a simple matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But since you are here and have seen me well I guess it is on to Plan B.”

“I… I don’t know what you are talking about.” Blaine said sparing another glance at his father.

“You know you are quite liked by all the share holders. When you met them this summer they were very taken with you. As I suspect anyone that meets you is. It wouldn’t take much to get them to sign over the company to me. Find a place to keep you for a few days, a well-placed ransom note stating that if they ever wanted you back alive that the company needed to be placed in my control… I would of course reluctantly agree because as long as it brought you home safely I would do anything to save my late best friend’s youngest son... And then after you were no longer useful your body would be sadly found… I don’t know floating just off the coast or something.”

“You’re crazy.” Blaine said shaking his head trying to think of what to do and how to get away. 

“Yes quite possibly.” Obadiah said with a harsh laugh. “Now be a good boy and come quietly. I wouldn’t want anything else to happen to Tony here to make him die faster than he already is… or even yourself for that matter. After all you are still useful to me alive and unharmed for the time being.”

Blaine froze for a minute weighing his options. He didn’t want to leave his father behind but he knew that if he could get to safety and call help that would be the best thing for both himself and his father. His father, mother and Pepper had had many talks with him ever since he decided to let Tony Stark into his life. Each one was about what he should do if he and/or his father were every threatened. It was made abundantly clear to him that he should if possible ALWAYS get himself to safety first. They all knew that it was a possibility that someone would one day try to kidnap Blaine to get to his father and had agreed that precautions should be taken in case that ever happened. Well his father, mother and Pepper had agreed. Blaine had just rolled his eyes. 

Blaine knew his best option was to get to a room upstairs and lock himself in before calling for help. He knew that he was small and fast and likely could make it if he was able to get a head start or Obadiah stumbled. He also realized however that the older man was also almost twice Blaine’s height… For every step the man took it equaled two of his own. Blaine bit his lip torn between standing and fighting for his father and the likelihood of getting away and getting help.

As he once again glanced back at his father they made eye contact and it was obvious what the other man wanted him to do. Nodding ever so slightly at his father Blaine took a deep breath at looked at Obadiah.

“Uh… Yeah… No. I don’t think so.” Blaine said with as much Stark sass as he could manage and took off for the stairs.

“Why you little…” 

Blaine could hear the heavy footsteps of the man running behind him but didn’t dare turn around to see where he was. Reaching the stairs Blaine grabbed the railing and threw all his speed into climbing the large staircase. He made it about ten steps up when he felt fingers grab a hold of his left ankle. Blaine valiantly tried to kick out behind him. He felt his foot connect with something soft and the grip on his ankle loosen ever so slightly. Thinking he was free the teenager went to take another step up at the exact same time the grip on his ankle tightened once more and pulled ruthlessly at him causing the Warbler to loose his grip on the railing. 

His feet left the ground underneath him and for a split second the world slowed down around him as he fell. Somewhere overtop of him he could hear Obadiah crow triumphantly as his head collided with the front corner of a stair stunning him and causing his vision to go grey.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine after a rough week at school decides to pay a surprise visit his father whom he hasn’t seen since he got back from the disastrous trip to Afghanistan. To bad his timing sucks.

***

Part 2

Blaine moaned softly in pain as waves of dizziness passed through his body. Vaguely he was aware of hands coming to rest under his armpits lifting him up and dragging him across the room but he could not seem to focus on anything. Suddenly he was pitched forward onto something soft and only just managed to put his hands out in time to stop his head from colliding with the floor again. Blinking his eyes several times in an attempt to clear his vision and keep the blackness from taking over, Blaine registered a soft tinkling metal like sound from somewhere to his side and then he was being rolled swiftly onto his back. 

Through fresh waves of dizziness and blurred vision Blaine could see Obadiah Stane reaching out for him, holding his black leather belt in one hand. Still dazed from the hit to his head the teenager could do little but moan and fight back weakly as the older man grabbed both his wrists harshly and started to lash them together in front of his body with the belt. He could hear his dad beside him making garbled grunts and screams as he vainly fought against the temporary paralysis put upon him. 

Smirking Obadiah reached forward to yank the Dalton tie from around Blaine’s neck causing him to whimper in pain as his head thumped lightly against the carpeted flooring beneath him. The tie was wrapped quickly around his mouth and secured tightly before the Warbler was yanked cruelly to his feet. Blaine swayed and with no other choice was forced to allow Obadiah to support his weight as he closed his eyes and yet again fought off new waves of dizziness.

“You must just be hating this Tony. Helpless, watching me take your son from you as you die slowly on your own living room couch.” Obadiah said gripping the teenager’s arm tightly and turning to face the super hero. “I however am loving this. Torturing you after all those years of torture you put me through. I have to say… Payback is a particularly sweet feeling. Say goodbye Tony. Don’t worry I will take good care of your little boy… For now.”

As Obadiah pulled him from the room Blaine’s vision cleared enough that he could get a good look at his father still sitting on the couch. Panic set in his chest as he realized he was being taken from Tony and could possible never see him again. With sudden adrenaline coursing through his body Blaine started thrashing and trying to get away. He screamed against the gag in his mouth but in the end was no match for the older man pulling brutally on his arm. The last thing Blaine saw as he was pulled around the corner were the fingers on his father’s right hand twitching slightly.

***

Blaine was manhandled out the door, feet slipping on the ground beneath him as he bucked and twisted against the tight grip on his arm. He fought harder as they got closer to reaching Obadiah’s car. Blaine noticed the trunk of the car popping open with slight confusion before what that meant actually dawned on him. Realizing to late however what the man’s intentions were he only served to off balance himself making it easier for Obadiah to unceremoniously dump him into the trunk and slam the lid shut. 

As the car took off Blaine fought back the rising panic and tried to calm his breathing to accommodate the gag in his mouth, the last thing he wanted was to pass out from lack of oxygen. Every little bump and turn had him bracing himself with his bound hands and fighting off new feelings of dizziness and nausea. 

To distract himself Blaine tried to focus on the fact that he had seen his dad’s fingers move slightly right before they left. That had to be a good sign. Tony was smart and resourceful and had gotten himself out of tough spots before. Blaine knew without a doubt that if anyone could survive that kind of an attack it was Tony Stark… and then his dad would come save him and kick Obadiah’s lying butt straight to jail.

Eventually the car slowed to a stop and the engine cut off. Blaine held his breath as he listened to the footsteps approach the trunk and keys jingled in the lock. The lid was thrown open, and then his bound hands were seized in an unyielding grip forcing Blaine to scramble forward out of the trunk to relieve the pressure and pain on his arms. As soon as he feet touched the ground Obadiah grabbed his bicep again and tugged him forward leading him to the building they were parked outside of.

Blaine blinked in bewilderment as he realized they were just outside of Stark Industries.

“Just a short stop I assure you.” Obadiah said with false charm having seen the look of confusion. “You’ll have to forgive me I have been waiting a long time to get a hold of the arc reactor and I can’t resist the chance to test it out. Don’t worry we will only be here for an hour or two and then we will get your somewhere safe before everyone shows up to work tomorrow.”

He ushered Blaine along through the seemingly deserted building to one of the many labs held within. It was highly decorated with metal complete with a giant man like machine hanging from some chains. 

Dropping the briefcase he was carrying onto a table Obadiah dragged Blaine over to the low metal railings that lined the staircases grabbing a couple of heavy duty zip ties that were laying on one of the workbenches along the way. A hard push on his shoulder sent the teenager collapsing to the floor. The older man yanked his arms up and started working on untying the belt around his wrists. Blaine braced himself ready to take the opportunity to punch Obadiah and attempt to escape but the early blow to his head had him still somewhat uncoordinated and the older man blocked the punch catching his wrists easily. Forcing them behind the Warbler’s and back around the metal post Obadiah secured them once more with the zip tie. Another zip tie was quickly place around his flailing legs and Blaine could then do little except pull fruitlessly at his bonds.

Obadiah stepped back and watched Blaine struggled for a few moments with a sadistic smile on his face. Every time Blaine emitted a severely muffled curse at him or whimpered in pain as the zip ties bit into his skin the criminal’s smile just seemed to get wider.

“Now don’t go anywhere… I’m just going to change my shirt.” Obadiah said gesturing to his light blue shirt where there seemed to be spots of blood on it. Blaine blinked momentarily distracted at the sight wondering if it was his blood or his father’s on the bald man’s shirt. 

“I will be back in a moment.”

Giving up as exhaustion and pain took over his body Blaine slumped back against the metal post. His eyes searched the lab critically hoping to find something that he could get a hold of that would help get him out of his current predicament. However since he was sitting on the floor tied to a metal staircase Blaine was placed well out of the way of anything useful and could see little of what was on top of the tables. Letting out a grunt of frustration as he realized that at least for now he was trapped. 

Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head against them as best he could in his bound state. Tears unwillingly came to his eyes and he starting taking deep breaths through his nose in an attempt to keep himself calm, not wanting to let Obadiah have the satisfaction of seeing him cry. 

When footsteps signaled the return of the older man five minutes later Blaine was proud of himself when he was able to look up with no traces of tears in his eyes, hoping he looked a lot less terrified than what he felt. As soon as Obadiah came back around the corner now dressed in black he *almost* let out a nervous snort of laughter over how cliché it all was nearly scanning the room to look for movie cameras. He briefly wondered if the man dressed all in black on purpose because now he was officially “the bad guy.”

“Let’s see if this works shall we?” Obadiah said grabbing his discarded brief case and taking the arc reactor out of it. 

Blaine watched as he stepped over to the metal suit of armor and gently inserted the reactor in the hole on the front of it. For a few seconds it didn’t seem to work and Blaine wondered what would happen if after all that Obadiah didn’t get what he wanted. In the next second though there was a buzz of electricity and the reactor came to life inside the suit and Blaine’s heart dropped to his stomach. 

Obadiah turned and walked slowly to where Blaine sat glaring at him.

“I just have to do some tests and then we can be on our way.” The older man cocked his head to the side as he held Blaine’s heated glare for several long moments in a convoluted staring contest. Eventually the dark haired boy lowered his gaze to his knees and Obadiah smiled then clicked his tongue in false sympathy. 

“That gag doesn’t look that comfortable. There is no one around to hear you scream you know… If you promise to be a good little boy I will take it out of your mouth for a while?”

Reluctantly Blaine nodded his head slowly, sitting still as the man reached forward to pull the tie out of his mouth and down around his neck. 

“When someone does something nice for you Blaine you say thank you… Didn’t your mother teach you proper manners?” Obadiah said, the evil smirk back on his face as he looked at Blaine.

“Thank you.” Blaine said curtly biting the inside of his cheek in anger until he could taste blood. Loosing his head was not the way to get out of this alive.

Obadiah stood up and patted him on the head like a two year old before settling himself down behind a desk with computers all over it. For what seemed like a long time to Blaine the pair sat in silence with nothing but the sound of machines and computer keys clicking in the air. Every so often Blaine would twist and pull at the zip ties keeping him immobile but by now his wrists were rubbed so raw and torn that he gave up quickly at the sharp pains every time he tried. 

“It looks like your father was good for something after all.” Eventually Obadiah said victoriously. 

“My father is good for a lot of things.” Blaine said unable to help himself.

“Your father was a pretentious self absorbed ass who never did anything unless it benefited him in some way.” Obadiah said turning his chair suddenly towards Blaine.

“My father is twice the man you could ever hope to be! He didn’t need to kill, steal things from other people and kidnap teenagers just because he was too stupid to figure out how to something himself.” Blaine yelled angrily, his frustrations getting the better of him.

Obadiah jumped up out of his chair sending it flying backwards and crashing to the ground. Crossing the room swiftly he backhanded Blaine across his cheek knocking his head and body to the side with the force of it. 

Tears of pain and renewed dizziness sprang to Blaine’s eyes as he reeled from the hit. He could feel the heat of the rage coming off the older man in front of him and Blaine instinctively tried to make himself a smaller target curling his body in upon itself as much as he could. They stayed there and stared at each other for a long time, Blaine cowering in fear as Obadiah breathed heavily with anger looming over top of him. 

A noise from somewhere beyond the doors broke their concentration catching both of their attentions briefly and when Blaine looked back at the older man to see what he was doing it was just in time to see him swinging a large wrench down at this head. Blaine wasn’t even able to brace himself as pain exploded in his skull yet again and this time everything went black.

***

“Hey Kiddo. Time to wake up.” Said a familiar voice from somewhere above Blaine.

His body felt pleasantly warm and heavy. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he would want to wake up and yet he knew there was a very important reason to… that voice was so familiar.

“Come on Blaine. I’m serious you have been asleep for far to long and it is time to wake up now so that I know you are ok.” 

Awareness flooded through Blaine’s mind and he blinked his eyes open turning his head towards the voice.

“Dad?”

“The one and only.” Tony Stark said holding his arms out to the sides.

“Aw crap we are both dead aren’t we?” 

“Not this time no.” He father answered with a humorless laugh. 

Blaine blinked several times looking at his father. He brain felt sluggish and weird but his dad - except for a few band-aids across his nose and face - seemed otherwise unharmed. He became aware of his head throbbing and raised his hand to gently touch it but got distracted when he saw the IV needles in his hand. Finally looking around at his surroundings Blaine realized that he was actually in his bed at Stark Manor and not the hospital. He could see bandages wrapped around both of his wrists and assumed the soft padding he was now feeling on the side of his head was more of the same. 

“What happened?” Blaine asked confused.

“I’ll admit kiddo I was sort of hoping you could tell me that. What is the last thing you remember?”

“Obadiah was in the house… he took the reactor from your chest… you were dying… and then nothing.” Blaine said looking at his dad anxiously.

“Yeah they said you might not be able too remember much. You got hit over the head several times last night it seems.” Tony said nodding his head as if everything made sense.

“Dad…”

“Obadiah took you from here to Stark Industries as best we can figure out. The security footage shows him dragging you to a lab with no cameras in it. Pepper and several agents from S.H.E.I.L.D. - that is an explanation for another day - found you there slumped over unconscious a couple hours later. I was able to get the old reactor into my chest piece with Rhodey’s help and long story short Stane and I had a big fight on the roof of Stark Industries. Big mess. S.H.E.I.L.D. is apparently coming up with our alibis as we speak; I have to give a press conference later today. Since neither one of us “was anywhere near what happened at Stark Industries” we had to bring you hear for medical treatment.”

“Tony! I thought the doctor’s said not to scare him and overload information on him right away!” Pepper said having entered the room sometime during his speech.

“He asked. I am not going to lie to my kid.” Tony said with an unapologetic shrug of his shoulders.

“How come I can’t remember anything?” Blaine asked, overwhelmed tears springing to his eyes.

“The doctor’s said you have a pretty bad concussion sweetheart.” Pepper said fussing over his pillows and blankets. “They said to give it a couple days and things will probably start coming back to you.”

“You’ll also be upset to know they had to wash that gel helmet you are so fond of out of your hair to fix up the bump on your head.” Tony said smiling at Blaine’s small snort of teary laughter.

“I’ve called your mom. She is on the next flight out here and should arrive in time for dinner.” Pepper said brushing her hand across his forehead. Turning to his father as she headed for the door she leveled a glare at him and mumbled, “behave” under her breath.

“I have to say kiddo you scared me pretty badly there for a while.” Tony said thickly once Pepper had disappeared again.

“Well you scared me too Dad.” Blaine said tears running free down his face now.

“So let’s agree that neither one of us will scare the other like that again ok?” Tony said gently holding his son’s hand.

“Deal.” Blaine said with a small hiccup.

“By the way. You know I love having you here and you are welcome to come anytime right?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Just… next time maybe call first.”

 

The End.


End file.
